


Those you took care of

by TailorNorata



Series: Tumblr Short Stories [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Stiles, Feelings, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Scott is not a good Alpha, Scott is not a good friend, pack bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorNorata/pseuds/TailorNorata
Summary: Stiles feels like he is growing more lonely and is afraid of severing his brittle bond to Scott but also knows it's likely inevitable. When he finally confronts his former best friend though things don't go the way he imagined.





	Those you took care of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GracieBirdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieBirdie/gifts).



 

The pack was fighting over the best way to handle the upcoming meeting with another pack that had announced a visit.

Stiles had shown up despite the fact he knew he’d likely not be listened to. It was better to be present, just to be in the know about what had been decided. 

If he didn’t make sure he knew what was up it wasn’t like anybody felt very inclined to tell him. Except Peter, but he often wasn’t at the meetings either because he had better things to do and in difference to Stiles he wasn’t known as the pack’s most delicate member and thus weak spot.

He really wished there was a way to demarcate himself from the bunch.

Scott was still his friend - in some ways. They still played video games together, still celebrated christmas and thanksgiving together with Melissa and his dad…

Maybe they were more like brothers than ever before.

Because while they still loved each other in some ways they sure didn’t know each other or could relate a lot to each other’s interests and opinions.

Only Scott so far had not really registered that.

Which was part of the problem Stiles saw really.

But he knew if he truly addressed the issue he’d likely end up without his best friend.

He had other friends of course, but the whole werewolf thing had meant he had started to neglect those relationships.

Rekindling them would take time.

Ever losing sight of his own life so much felt like a mistake at the moment.

Finding out werewolves and magic and other creatures existed had just been so overwhelming and consuming he had fallen down that rabbit hole head first.

Now the only people he regularly spent time with voluntarily were Erica, Boyd, Derek and Peter. All four were more or less on the sidelines of the pack as well.

Derek actually still spend a lot of time in South America.

They occasionally met to watch a movie or have dinner and often Erica and Boyd were there as well when that happened, but it was more of a convenience based friendship. They were in the same boat and provided each other needed comfort.

And Peter…well Peter was another topic.

He looked over at the man who was comfortably seated on the couch, listening with a bored expression, probably asking himself why he still came to these gatherings too.

Stiles wouldn’t have minded them becoming more than friends.

Scott would mind of course.

But Scott had not cared to ask Stiles what was going on in his life for over a year so it wasn’t like he had an actual right to assume Stiles would consult him on what pack member to pursue.

He sauntered over to the older werewolf and flopped down on the couch, deliberately placing his legs over the man’s lap, smiling cheekily.

Peter’s face became animated with a mischievous smirk - he probably wasn’t even scheming, it was just his face - and started gently rubbing Stiles’ ankles.

They had been dancing around each other for a while and Stiles had to admit he was just waiting for the day someone called them out on the slightly too intimate behavior.

But no one did.

Being considered unimportant was a blessing sometimes.

He tuned the fighting out again and instead mumbled a few words while moving his fingers in distinct signs. An invisible ghost hand he had conjured was now caressing Peter’s neck, while Stiles leaned back and tried to not fall asleep.

Suddenly he heard his name and opened his eyes and looked over to Scott and Allison.

“Huh?”

“You are on my side, right Stiles?”

Scott sounded so sure, it was almost sad.

Allison crossed her arms.

“Yes Stiles, tell us what you think.”

He blinked.

Of course, the one time they asked his opinion it served only to further their purpose.

Actually, why should he help them? He had already decided not to show up to that stupid meeting. If everything went as planned he’d be in another county, making out with an acceptably hot person in a club. He didn’t want to be near Beacon Hills when another pack with unknown intentions rolled into town.

Maybe he should invite Peter.

But first he had to answer the question.

What was he thinking?

“If Iron Man and the Silver Surfer teamed up they’d be alloys.”

Peter and Erica snorted but the rest of the pack seemed mostly confused.

Then Scott frowned and spoke very slowly as if Stiles was too dumb to understand otherwise.

“About the visiting pack.”

Okay, two could play this game.

Stiles made a face that conveyed faux surprise.

“Ooooooh, you wanted to know my opinion? Like what I say has an actual value? Sorry dude, I’m just not used to that happening. Well I actually have no opinion on the meeting, I won’t attend. I’m mainly here listening to this kindergarten so I know if I should safe like a backup of Beacon Hills on my harddrive in case you guys decide to accidentally delete it.”

Scott’s frown deepened and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Seriously dude, your face…why can’t you appreciate my sense of humor?“

Scott kept frowning.

“Because you are being mean Stiles.”

Stiles shrugged.

“If the truth hurts you might not be used enough to hearing it…”

The Alpha’s eyes flashed red.

“What is wrong with you? You are acting like a jerk!”

There was a growl from Peter but surprisingly also from Erica who now stepped closer to the couch, Boyd moving after her.

She stared at Scott.

“Don’t talk to Stiles like that!”

Scott seemed even more confused than Stiles.

“But I am right!”

Peter’s grip on Stiles’ ankle tightened a bit as he growled again.

“Pathetic is what you are. Stiles is right, you only asked him to chime in so he would support your opinion. You don’t actually care what he thinks. You don’t care what anybody thinks. All you want is not to endanger your precious delusional morals, you are-”

Stiles had placed one hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“Please stop. This isn’t your issue. Though I appreciate the support.”

The werewolf pulled his lip up, showing his teeth to Scot  but stayed quiet except for a short “Of course.”

Scott growled in response but it didn’s seem to impress any Beta except Isaac who instinctively ducked a little and whined.

Stiles looked at his friend and realized they were at a crossroad and incapable of walking the same way together any longer.

Scott mainly seemed not to know what was going on.

Partly Stiles didn’t either. He had no clue why Erica, Boyd and Peter were defending him like this, but he suspected their bond to Scott was not as tight as he had assumed.

“What is this supposed to mean?” Scott asked.

His former best friend, his brother, sounded lost.

The abyss between them probably just now realized itself for him.

Before Stiles could try to come up with an explanation Derek actually stepped forward.

“They chose another Alpha Scott. The true Alpha isn’t the only way to get into that position without killing another Alpha. You can also earn that position if enough werewolves decide to acknowledge you as their leader.”

Scott still seemed lost.

“Who is their Alpha? I can’t think of anybody who could be powerful enough to…do whatever this is!”

Derek frowned at Scott being thick while it dawned on Stiles.

Realizing what was going on was somewhat strange.

He hadn’t even realized he had put himself in the position to lead Scott’s shunned Betas but he had. He had felt sympathy for them because they had all been struggling with a similar fate, had made it part of his job to take care of them, give them the social and physical contact a wolf needed. It had not been entirely intentional too. But apparently on his search for other people to care about he had accidentally created a pack, a family of sorts, for himself.

stiles sighed and smiled to himself.

“I don’t think the chosen Alpha has to be a werewolf.”

Scott still didn’t get it.

“What do you mean?”

God that boy could be slow.

“I mean” he said, slowly as if Scott wouldn’t understand it otherwise “a mere human can be an Alpha if enough werewolves choose them to be.”

He stood up now and Peter followed, placing one hand supportively in Stiles’ back.

Stiles smiled with more confidence and decided to go all the way.

He wasn’t alone, he could do this.

“It means you will have to worry about a few less werewolves on your own. I will take care of these three. I have for quite a while already.”

He hesitated a tiny moment while looking over at Derek but when he saw the big guy’s stern expression, usually hiding hurt, it felt easy to act.

“You four, if you want to come with us as well Derek.”

He saw Scott turn to look at Derek with desperation but the born wolf had a small smile on his lips.

“Okay.”

Before anything else could be said or done Allison stepped between them looking at both Alphas.

“This seems like a spur of the moment thing…maybe you two could-”

“Let them go Ally.” That had been Lydia, who had been sitting in silence and watching all of it for the entirety of the spectacle.

“This is just the eruption of a long simmering issue, take my advice and stay out of it.”

She locked eyes with Stiles for a moment.

“I assume I can still consider the two of us…alloys.”

Stiles had to grin at that.

“Sure thing Scream Queen.”

“What…” Scott started but Stiles shook his head.

“Don’t hurt yourself Scott, we’ll go now. Come on guys, I feel like there is a black hole in my digestive system. I need food.”

There were mumbled agreements and all five of them got into the lift, pointedly ignoring Scott’s confusion and Isaac’s low whines.

Isaac had always been loyal to Scott, but Stiles wouldn’t reject him should he ask if he could join.

The lift moved downwards and they stood there in awkward silence for a few moments before Derek cleared his throat.

“Why exactly did we walk out of my home?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it :)  
> This story is not beta read.
> 
> Comments make me happy :3


End file.
